


about time.

by bokuroothighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bestfriend!Tsukki, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou as Dumb and Dumber, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Time Travel, cursing lmao, tbh i suck at tags so much, tsukishima akiteru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroothighs/pseuds/bokuroothighs
Summary: while on a trip with tsukishima, you stumble across an eerie antique shop. spurred by both of your competitiveness, he dares you to buy the scariest thing you can find. driven by your wild imagination and scared out of your wits, you quickly buy the first object you can grab on just to be done with it. you come back outside and kei laughs as you both inspect the seemingly harmless pocket watch only to be transported through time.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 25





	about time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess based on a prompt i got from a generator. forgive me.

The trip was a spur of the moment thing. After successfully passing your midterms (Tsukishima with flying colors), you insisted on going to the nearest mountain to go for a hike. You've always wanted to try hiking but any physical activity was not your area of expertise. Tsukishima knows this, of course, after being best of friends since elementary days, he's practically memorized everything about you.

"You guys are so lame! Who goes for a hike when we're in college and we can party?" Bokuto complains over the phone and you laugh at his antics, waiting for Tsukki who went to buy tickets.

"They're probably tired of your cockblocking ass," you hear Kuroo say and you flush red, thanking the gods that Tsukki wasn't here.

As cliché as it sounds, you are indeed in love with your bestfriend. Despite the cold exterior matched with snarky comments and smug smirks that he liked to put on, you knew the real Tsukishima. His love for dinosaurs, his grown interest for playing and braiding your hair and even his weird habit of leaving his feet out in the cold while the rest of his 6 feet five inches frame was covered in blanket just to sleep. You knew about it and loves him more for it.

Of course, Kuroo knew before anyone else. He liked to call himself the 'real bestfriend' when Tsukishima wasn't around.

_"Honestly, for being so gifted in studies, you both are fucking dumb," you remember Kuroo saying with an exasperated sigh. You roll your eyes at him. "_ **_I_ ** **_am_ ** _your bestfriend! He's your soulmate! Like potential husband and father of your kids!"_

You can feel your face heating up just remembering his words. Even without hearing him say it, you can hear his taunting voice in your ear.

"Shut the fuck up before he hears you!" you whisper-yell on the phone and was replied with howls of laughter from dumb and dumber. (The nickname was courtesy of Akaashi. He says it doesn't matter who is who, but he often hinted it was the ace spiker.)

"You know what, I'm hanging up on you before you spoil my mood," you manage to say before pressing the end button. To anyone, you might've sound harsh but the two knew it was your way of running from the problem so it wasn't that much of a deal.

You clutch your phone tightly, still feeling hot especially on your face and you fan yourself before Tsukishima can notice.

"Dumb and dumber at it again?" He asks as he appears beside you, tucking his wallet in his back pocket as he checks your ticket if it was correct.

"They're nagging me for coming up with a hike and not a party," you reply and take the ticket as Tsukki hands it to you. "Train's about to be here," you muse as you read the schedule and the blonde nods, hiking his bag tighter on his shoulder.

"Last chance to back out," Tsukishima says, glancing down on you and you wave him off. "Sure? Because if you pass out there, I'm not carrying you back down."

You chuckle, patting his forearm. "Ever the bestest friend. You really wanna rid of me, huh?" you smirk. "You can't! I'm latching on you." As you say this, you grab on his arm, practically hugging it like a koala as he almost dragged you to the platform.

"Can _I_ back out?" he complains but says nothing else, letting you hold onto him tightly. He's learned to get used to your touches and clinginess and quite frankly, he enjoys it. Though he would never admit that to anyone. You've known Tsukishima through the most difficult part of his life, along with Yamaguchi and though he doesn't show it, he's very grateful to have you both.

The train arrives in time and you hop on, Tsukishima warning you to take care of your step. As if speaking into existence, you trip over your feet as you walk to find your seat and he grips your wrist to keep you from falling.

"Tch." He helps you to find your balance as you smile sheepishly at him. "How are you going to survive a trek through the mountain when you're this clumsy?" He snarks though there's a twinkle of amusement in his cider eyes.

He doesn't let go of your wrist as he leads you to your seat. "I know you won't let me die on my own," you grin at him while he places your bags on the overhead space, motioning you to sit by the window. You see his eyeroll as he slid beside you, his headphones he hung on his neck was packed away. He doesn't admit it but he'd rather talk to you than listen to music.

"It's very tempting though," he replies with a smirk and you just laugh heartily. "You won't. Who'll eat your leftovers if I'm gone?"

At this comment, he chuckles, not the usual sarcastic one. Just pure amusement. "Right, this friendship's give and take then."

It was the familiar banter between the two of you. While you usually joke around, Tsukishima was actually a lot nicer when it comes to his remarks with you. There was no bite in his words, just more amused smirks and playful eyerolls. It was so obvious that Tsukki treated you differently with others. There's this bubble when the two of you were together. You both would be in it and Kuroo and Bokuto would often gossip in front of you about how dense you both were. Even quiet Akaashi voiced out about how the two of you were hopeless.

The rest of the trip was filled with your stories. You practically spend every free time with each other yet you never run out of things to talk about. You've probably discussed so much scenarios, even the weird ones about the future, family and kids that Tsukishima would never talk to with anyone.

"That's a god awful name," he groans as you glare at him, arms crossing over your chest. "If I were your child, I'll probably sue you and get custody of myself."

"Shut up, you're so dramatic," you reply, pouting. "Draco's a nice name!"

"No, it isn't," he says with a raised brow. "Just because it's after your favorite fictional character doesn't mean that it's nice."

"So what? I love Draco Malfoy! He just went through so much shit that's why he's that way. Sure, he's rough around the edges. And can be so fucking mean but he just wants love and affection!"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes as your ramble about Draco Malfoy began. He regrets even opening the topic because he already knew how over the top you can be when it comes to the character. He's probably heard of this speech for a thousand times that your words were already so familiar to him.

"Shit, go marry the guy, would you?" he says monotonously and you sigh dreamily. "If it's only possible, I would."

"What about you? If you'll pick a name for your kid, what would it be?" you ask him and he ponders if he should answer the question. If he doesn't, you'll probably just nag him until he breaks so he decides to answer.

"Luna," he replies and you furrow your eyebrows, confused. "Seriously, do you even remember any part of your foreign language classes?"

"Don't look at me like that. After every semester, my brain immediately swipes away any information so there'll be space for more," you defend yourself and he looks at you with an annoyed expression.

"We just learned about it this semester." You laugh, waving your hand at him. "If we've gone over it in the tests then I don't remember it."

He gives up, sighing. "It means moon."

You pause for a second before your lips stretch into a soft smile. His heart quickens for a second and he looks away as you coo at him. "Now, that's just cute! You're naming your kid after the moon like you? You're an adorable dad, Tsukki!"

He refuses to look at you, cheeks tinged pink as he purse his lips. "Shut up."

You laugh at his red face, pinching his cheeks and he taps your hands away lightly.

Quicker than you expected, you reached the station. You've already prepared your bento but still bought a few snacks from the convenience store before you head for the hiking site.

"Are you seriously going to eat while hiking?" Tsukishima eyes you for a second. After a bit of a rest, you've already started on your journey up the mountain. It wasn't that much of a hike, honestly. The guide informed you that it would probably just take an hour or a half more. You weren't surprised since it was more of a piece of nature in the midst of the city. If you went to farther places, you'd probably drop dead due to exhaustion in the middle so this was just fine for a first time hike.

"I need my nutrients to keep going," you reply, already munching on your first snack. The taller narrows his cider eyes at you before it moved to the snack in your hands. "You're eating junk fucking food."

"Eh, semantics."

"That's not what semantics mean."

You stuck out your tongue at him and he lets out a sigh but it's more of a cover for the laugh (that's filled with adoration) that almost escaped his lips.

After eating your chips, you shove the wrapper in your bag and continue walking. Tsukishima would complain about how slow you're being.

"Just because you've got legs of a giraffe. I'm sorry I'm normal sized human being," you quip and he scoffs at this.

"Normal sized? You're practically a hobbit if it weren't for your tiny ass feet."

You pout, too exhausted to think of a proper comeback. He notices this and spots a bench a few more steps ahead. You weren't far from the end of the hiking site but he decides it's better to rest here than later.

"Let's go sit for now before you keel over," he decides and you follow him, almost collapsing on the stone bench.

"I'm still not losing to you," you huff, placing your heavy backpack beside you before leaning on Tsukishima. He doesn't complain, only laughs as he perch his glasses higher on his nose.

"We didn't place a bet on this and if we did, you'd lose hilariously."

You knew he was right but that doesn't mean you're backing down. You sit up straight, turning to him but you spot an odd shop a few trees behind the two of you. Tsukishima follows your gaze and raises a brow in curiosity.

"That looks creepy," he comments and you nod. "Bet you can't come in there," you tell him with a smirk and he rolls his eyes.

"Sweetheart, you're the wimp here." You try to ignore the nickname. It was more of a sarcastic pet name, one he uses when he's making fun of you or proving a point. You ignore the butterflies in your stomach that it causes because you knew he didn't mean it the way you want it to.

"No, I'm not!" Compelling argument. Nice.

"I'm treating you lunch for the rest of the week if you can come in there and buy the creepiest object you can find."

The promise of food gives you a false sense of bravery and you nod immediately, standing up from your seat. He thought you'd decline, seeing as the shop was giving such eerie vibes, even for him. It was far from dark outside, being the time only five in the afternoon, but it already looked as if it was a haunted house. Though, you weren't really one to back down if there's food involved so you march up towards the store, Tsukishima following with a feeling of protectiveness over you.

You gulp, visualizing the most expensive food in your campus cafeteria as encouragement as you open the door and disappear inside.

If the outside of the shop looked eerie, the inside was more scary. You feel shivers up your spine as you noticed the old lady behind the counter watching you, hair pulled back in a tight bun with a weird smile on her face. You feel your knees weaken and you scold yourself for being so competitive. You reach for the first thing you find, not even bothering to look at it and you walked quickly to the woman.

"That'll be 850 yen, my dear," she says with a croaky voice and up close you can see how her face was wrinkly and saggy around the mouth, reminding you of Bathilda Bagshot from Harry Potter. You're being a total ass about her but that doesn't stop the imagination of a snake living inside the woman's skin, just like the mentioned character. You place the bill on the counter with no eye contact, not bothering with the change as you practically ran out of the establishment.

You see Tsukishima waiting for you and he doesn't expect you to be out so quickly, but at least he didn't need to worry about you passing out from being scared. You tug at his wrist, walking away from the shop and back into the path. You start speaking when you finally reached a good distance from the shop.

"That'll be haunting my dreams for a while. Think I can bunk with you for a few days?" You joke and Tsukishima grins. "That bad?"

"She looked like freaking Bathilda Bagshot." Having already marathoned the movie series for a hundred times with you made Tsukishima familiar with the character. He winces at the mental image of huge snake jumping out of an old lady skin suit.

"I got this though," you open your other palm and show an ordinary-looking pocket watch. "Though it doesn't look like it works."

Your hands still on the metal lace, he examines the attached watch. "It looks new though," he replies, squinting to look at the engraving at the back.

" _In posterum. Ut, ubi opus sit_ ," he reads and you tilt your head, not recognizing the language. "I think that's Latin."

There's also a button at the top and Tsukishima clicks it before you're engulfed by blinding light and your mind going hazy, with a deafening ringing in your ears.

"What the fuck."

You finally hear after a few seconds. You open your eyes to see Tsukishima blinking the stars out of his eyes. "Did you feel that too?" you ask and he nods before you both realize where you were. 

You're most definitely not in the mountains. Except you were at a park. You recognize it to be the one near Karasuno, the same park beside the square where you usually spent your time with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi after classes.

"What in the world is happening," you breathe out, looking around and Tsukishima doesn't speak, just drinks in the information around.

"Look," he catches your attention and you look at where he's pointing. A banner with a volleyball player flying midair wearing the same uniform that Tsukishima wore throughout high school. But what written on it made your eyes widen.

_**"Congratulations to the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Team for making it into the 2028 Nationals! Show your support by..."** _

" _2028_?! What the fu—" Tsukishima covers your mouth, looking around to see if there were any bystanders who heard you. There were barely any people around so hopefully, you won't attract any attention.

You lick Tsukishima's palm and he groans in disgust, wiping your saliva away with your hoodie. "Your fault for shutting me up. But seriously. Am I going crazy? Wait, you're seeing too so are we both crazy now? What the hell is this!"

"2028. That means we're ten years into the future," he finally says, looking around again.

"Shit, what the fuck—"

"It must be the watch," he says again, opening his palm and sure there's the pocket watch in his hand.

You were about to speak again when you suddenly feel a tug on your sleeve. You look down to see a blonde boy, eyes a familiar shade of ochre and you can't be shitting yourself. Tsukishima seemed to have recognized how familiar the boy looked as well.

"Hey. Help me find my uncle," the boy says and he would sound like he's ordering you if not for his adorable pink cheeks and pout. Even his seemingly rude attitude was familiar.

"Kei, this is some trippy shi— crap we're on," you breathe out, not able to reply to the buy who was still looking at the boy.

"Wait! You look like mom!" The boy speaks again, this time the annoyed face he had was replaced with wonder. You furrow your brows, kneeling before the boy who moves to squish your cheeks together. Small, warm hands pinch your skin and you grin almost immediately at how he was being adorable. He sounded so much like Tsukishima that you wanted to cry out of sheer adoration, the problem at hand seeming to be forgotten despite Tsukki still frozen beside you.

"What's your name?" You ask the boy and he immediately smiles. "I'm Tsukishima Draco! And if you say anything bad about my name, my dad is going to scold you."

It was your turn to freeze, eye twitching and your smile turns into a gape. You look up at Tsukki who now looked alive because of the obvious blush on his cheeks.

The boy turns to look at Tsukishima and he breaks out into a giggle. "You look like my daddy but younger! Are you my uncle? But Uncle Aki said he's my only handsome uncle."

Tsukishima lets out a 'tsk'. "I can totally hear nii-san saying that."

"S-say," you call the boy's attention and he turns to you, cider eyes giving you the shivers. He's definitely Tsukki's kid. "What are your parents name?"

"My parents said I shouldn't talk to strangers," he pouts, tilting his head and you almost screech at how cute he looked. "But you both seem nice, plus you look like them anyways! My dad's Kei and my mom is (Name)!"

You hold back the curse, just for the boy's sake. You feel a fuzzy feeling in your stomach. The thought of you and Tsukishima with a child is enough to send your heart in a frenzy.

"Nii-san!" A girl's shout came from somewhere and Draco perks up, looking behind him.

"I think that's my sister Luna. She's probably with my Uncle Aki so bye-bye!" He pulls his hands away from you and gives you both a wave before running off. You stand up, eyes trailed on the boy who reached a smaller girl. She also had the same blonde hair but even with the distance between you, you recognize her eyes were the same shade as yours.

"Shit," you turn to look at Tsukishima who was also watching the two kids. They hold hands and run off to the square. "We have kids?"

He doesn't say a word, only holds your hand and before you could say anything, he clicks on the button of the pocket watch.

The same blinding light, dizzying feeling and ringing in your ears came. You open your eyes and there you were, in the same spot before the strangest encounter happened.

"I think that was our future," Tsukishima says, hand still holding yours and you can't help the blush creeping up your face.

"A-are you saying—" you stop, almost choking over your words.

"I'm saying that in the future, we'll marry each other and have kids," he repeats and even though his face was red he continues to speak, almost finding courage from the earlier encounter. "I love you."

"Kei, what are you saying!" Your eyes bulge at the sudden confession and you take a step back. Of course you did love him. But this was going too quick, your heart was probably jumping out of your throat any second now.

"I'm confessing," he says, looking away for a second and fixing his glasses before turning to look at you, this time more sheepish. "If we did have kids in ten years then that must mean that you return my feelings."

"I-"

"Are you denying it?"

You close your mouth and if it was possible, you blush even harder. You even feel the tips of your ears hot.

"N-no," you answer, finding sudden interest on your shoes just to hide away from the intense gaze of those cider eyes.

His warm hand on your face makes you look up and there's a smug smile on his lips. Before you could even let out a smartass comment, he leans down and presses his lips against yours.

You freeze momentarily but melt into the kiss. This has been your dream since you were fifteen. And all it took was a trip to a scary antique shop to happen.

Tsukishima leans away but his hand was still holding yours as he begins to walk, pulling you with him.

"C'mon, we have a hike to finish."

You see his soft smile, the one he rarely shows to people, and you're heart goes crazy.

Thank you, Bathilda Bagshot.

***

_BONUS:_

"I can't believe you let them out of your sight, nii-san!" Tsukishima scolds his older brother who was still apologizing at the both of you. You seem more relaxed than he is though, tugging your husband's hand to make him calm down.

"It's fine, Kei," you tell him before turning to Akiteru. "I'm sure it was Draco who run off. But next time, please be careful," you smile at your brother-in-law and he nods repeatedly before leaving. You lived near Akiteru and his wife and also Kei's parents.

"You're letting him off the hook so easily, babe," he huffs as he wraps an arm around your shoulder. You were both seated on the couch and you lean closer to him with a smile. "You know how Draco can be. The boy probably run off to chase a butterfly. He's so curious about everything."

As if summoned, the said boy runs to you and Kei smiles at him, picking him up and placing him on his lap. You watch the both of them and your heart swells from how Draco resembled his father so much.

"Dad, I saw these two people in the park today!" He says excitedly. Luna also enters the room and it was your turn to pull the little girl in your arms, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. Tsukishima smiles from the interaction, warmth filling his entirety. He loved seeing his family together. He couldn't be any happier.

"They looked like the two of you so much!" Draco continues and you perk up, Tsukki looking at you and you recognize it.

"Really? And you talked to them?" You ask him. He nods, still smiling. "They asked me my name and then yours!"

"Draco, you remember what I said about strangers?" Kei speaks from behind him and the boy turns sheepish, nodding at his father who ruffled his hair in return.

"Next time, baby, even if they looked like us, promise you won't talk to them? It can be dangerous, you know," you say and Draco replies with a "promise" and you smile warmly.

"Did they really look like us though?" Tsukki asks again and the boy perks up, nodding quickly. "Yeah! They looked like you in those pictures you have in college."

You look at Kei who smiles knowingly at you.

"I doubt that, I'm sure I'm more handsome." You laugh at Tsukki's comment but your son answers quickly. "Of course, daddy! You're more handsome. But I'm more handsome than you!"

"Who said that?" he asks, raising a brow as if challenging his own son. "Mom did."

"It's true," you shrug at Tsukishima who lets out a scandalized gasp. Luna finds this funny and giggles, making her dad reach to pinch her cheeks.

"Well, as long as you Luna finds me funny, I'm good."

You both leave your kids to play while you head for the kitchen, Tsukishima following you.

"That's definitely us," he murmurs as he wraps his arms from behind you, resting his chin on the top of your head while you chop vegetables.

"Mhm, from that hiking trip, right?" You reply and he hums in agreement.

"If it weren't for that trip, I'd probably keel over before confessing," he admits and you let out a chuckle. "Thank that creepy old antique shop. Where's that pocket watch anyways?"

"In my cabinet. Hidden away," he replies.

"Hey, should we make another one?" he asks again and you make a noise as if asking him what he meant. "Another kid or maybe two. I want twins."

You laugh, elbowing him lightly. "You're not the one pushing them about of your lady parts."

"But I make your lady parts feel good," he whispers on your ear and you shiver but immediately smack his arm.

"If the two hear you, I'm smacking you ass."

"That sounds hot."

"Jesus, Kei!"

You both laugh before you hear ringing from the living room. It stops though and you hear squeals from Luna and a hearty laugh from Draco.

"Uncle Tetsu! Uncle Kou!" they shout in delight and Kei pulls away from you.

"That sounds like a cry for help," he groans, pressing a kiss on your temple before walking to your kids.

You smile, heart warm and your whole being content. This is home.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @levihits !


End file.
